


Winter

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Winter [2]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Blankets, But it's what I was aiming for, Colds, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Literal Sleeping Together, Not necessarily Jottie or Lollie, Sickfic, Sleeping Together in the purest sense, Soft Smiles, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: In which Lottie and Ellie have a snowball fight, Ellie catches a mild cold, and  Jamie, Lottie and Ellie sleep together.
Relationships: Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf, Lottie Pumpkin/Jamie Volk
Series: Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction for the Rosewood Chronicles, uploaded for 50 followers on Instagram. I hope you enjoy it!

Winter was Ellie’s favourite season. Sure, it was cold and wet, but the snow was always beautiful. Winters in Maradova were always picture-perfect with its snow-dotted flowers and lightly blanketed hills, but Rosewood Hall really took the cake; its outdoor rose gardens were still stunning, while the indoor rose gardens still looked as bright as they did in spring, and the buildings had snow heaped on their roofs and railings in mountains. Students and even some teachers swirled pretty patterns on the frosty windows, and several snowflake decorations had popped up in some classrooms. Lottie had already covered their room in wintery wreaths, bunting and ribbons; tinsel draped itself atop the shelves lining her walls, while a short string of bunting adorned the arch of the balcony doors (currently closed with the wind and snow), and snowflakes hung artistically from pegs on the walls. Ellie’s side of the room was still as chaotic as ever, but a single (rather large) snowflake hung from one of Lottie’s pegs next to a rock band poster to celebrate the new season. Even Ellie had to admit it was pretty.

When Lottie had suggested they go out and play in the snow, Ellie was all for it. She eagerly shoved a pair of boots on and shimmied into a jacket, and then they were off into the great outdoors.

Lottie was wearing a full-on coat, beanie and gloves, but Ellie was sure she was just extra cold today or something. Ellie didn’t let the chill get to her.

They messed around in the snow for a bit. Ellie threw the first snowball, hitting Lottie in the back of the head and causing icy drips of watery snow to drip down her hair and back. Lottie squealed at the sudden coldness and turned to glare menacingly at Ellie. Ellie stifled a snort and said the worst thing possible.

“I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake.”

Lottie’s eyes took on a fiery sheen and she immediately started packing snowballs faster than Ellie thought was possible, creating a mountain of them on hand for the impending war. When Lottie decided she had a suitable stack, she snapped her head up to face a slightly shocked and confused Ellie who was still standing there. Lottie lobbed her first snowball at Ellie, landing it right in the middle of her chest. “I am a _snowball fight machine_ , Ellie, so I suggest you run.”

Despite the ridiculous-sounding words, Ellie took them seriously and started to backpedal, but Lottie heaved her pile of snow into her arms and chased after her, throwing snowballs with the force and speed of a missile, with Ellie screeching each time Lottie got her. Ellie started to try to keep up with Lottie, occasionally scooping up a handful of snow to make some ammunition to retaliate, but she was no match for Lottie. Lottie inched closer, still pelting Ellie with a seemingly never-ending supply of the icy balls. Ellie succumbed to the cold and focused on just trying to dodge them, with varying results. Lottie was surprisingly good at hitting her mark.

When Lottie had finished her brief attack, she took one look at Ellie and burst into to laughter.

“Oh my God, Ellie, you’re _soaked_!” Lottie wheezed out between giggles. “We better call a truce unless you want to freeze into an icicle.” She snorted again at that and degenerated into wordless snickers again. Her laughter eventually died down and she took in Ellie’s very wet frame. “But in all seriousness, we should go inside before you catch a cold.”

Ellie grinned. “Yeah, I guess we should.”

They trudged back inside, Ellie dripping water and snow all over the carpets, and Lottie forced Ellie into the shower to warm up before changing into her warmest pajamas. She sighed and melted into her fluffy pants and old, cotton Cinderella shirt. Ellie returned to grab her pajamas and pulled them on quickly, then jumped onto Lottie’s bed and snuggled down beside her. Lottie smiled softly and ran her fingers through Ellie’s hair, making Ellie shiver and sigh. They were about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door.

Lottie shared a quick look with Ellie before hesitantly moving to the door to open it. She relaxed when she saw Jamie.

“I saw you two come in from the snow. Ellie, don’t get so wet; you’ll get sick and then what will we do?” Ellie sneezed at that moment then stared defiantly at Jamie as if to prove a point. Jamie just rolled his eyes and glanced back to Lottie. “Anyways, I brought hot chocolate and blankets because you really need to warm up.” Ellie began to protest at the thought of help from Jamie, but then fell silent at the ‘hot chocolate’ part. Jamie just snorted and handed two mugs to Lottie, who placed them on the desk next to her bed and returned to take the blankets and drag Jamie in with her.

Jamie, evidently not expecting that to happen, stumbled but quickly caught himself before he fell. He sighed long-sufferingly, but nevertheless shut the door behind him and joined Lottie and Ellie in their pile of blankets and pillows. He cautiously sat with his back to the headboard, and Lottie gave him a bright smile and laid her head on outstretched legs. He started but quickly calmed and hesitantly began stroking her hair, continuing more confidently when she didn’t stop him. He gazed at the small smile on her face and let one slip onto his. Ellie smirked and flopped onto Lottie, who resumed caressing her hair like she was doing before Jamie came in. Jamie reached over them both to grab a couple blankets, which he each laid over Ellie and Lottie. Lottie blindly fumbled for another blanket and shoved it at Jamie, who smiled and wrapped it around his shoulders. He inched down the bed and let himself unwind, dropping his head onto one of Lottie’s pillows.

Lottie stared out the window, gasping as a snowflake storm started up and swirled over the darkening sky. Jamie half-leapt up, expecting danger, but Lottie just tugged his sleeve and pointed outside. Ellie whispered a quiet ‘wow’ and they all observed the wind whip the dainty ice creations around, making swirls and swathes of snowflakes dance in front of their eyes. Ellie, satisfied with the view, let out a quiet breath and wrapped her arms around Lottie’s waist, laying her head on Lottie’s torso and dozing off. Lottie hummed and lay back down from her previous position of being propped up on one arm. She, too, was soon snoozing, and Jamie squeezed her hand. He decided that it would be futile to move from the cuddle pile at this point and settled in for the night. Soon they were all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it turned out way fluffier than I expected. I love writing angst but also I don't want to hurt the poor babies, so I don't do it often haha.  
> Also this is the second-last part of the Winter series. The last part should be coming within the week, hopefully sooner.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day :)


End file.
